


the taste of your skin tonight

by brandnewovernight



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cheating, M/M, low-key anal sex, oopsies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandnewovernight/pseuds/brandnewovernight





	the taste of your skin tonight

_L_ uke, _babe, stop," Calum pushed on Luke's chest a bit. He sat up where he was straddling Calum's lap._

_He had a confused and hurt look on his face. Calum wished they could continue, wishes_ _that he didn't have the end this. What they had was young love which doesn't often last, but Calum thought they could last._

_Though he didn't let Luke know that._

_"I've been thinking lately..." Calum trailed off, resting his hands on Luke's shoulders. The blonde knew this couldn't be good._

_"We aren't sixteen anymore," he sighed looking anywhere but his ocean eyes, "we're older now_ _and-_ _and I think that maybe we should stop...what we have._ _F-for_ _the band."_

_And if Luke wasn't hurt before, now he felt like someone just took his piece of candy and ate it right in front of him._

_Except Calum was his candy. And the universe was pulling his reason for existing away from him._

_"If it's the band or us, Calum, I choose-"_

_"Don't." Calum_ _placed a finger over the thin pink lips, and he closed his eyes willing the tears in them to stop._

_He leant down and kissed Luke, hard and passionate. Full lips overtaking Luke's thin ones. Calum tilted his head immediately and felt the cool metal of the lip ring against his tongue and lips. He licked Luke's bottom lip, committing it to memory because he knew it'd be a while._

  And yeah it has been a while. 4 years. Both boys still remember the night before and exactly how the other tastes.

  They didn't talk about it after that and Calum was quick to pick up a smoking habit. Things were awkward at first and they had to tell the other two boys they called it off and they knew they were hurting. But they had to get through it for the success of the band. Everything was all about the band.

  Now they're selling out arenas left and right and living large. Money piling in and it's everything they'd ever wanted.

  Right?

  Wrong. Calum didn't have everything he wanted. Yes this was his dream, all of their dream and it came true. That's something that doesn't happen very often in life. But he was missing a piece of himself and he knew exactly what was the matter.

  After about a year without Luke he'd been better. He successfully wiped the memories and feelings from his brain (not his heart) and he had a couple girlfriends. They we're nice. All three were pretty, blonde, blue eyed, and sweet.

  He thought he'd fallen in love with one of them which was good for him. And Luke had gotten a few girlfriends as well though the first relationship was an absolute nightmare but they don't discuss that.

  And he was happy for him, really, that he moved on. He smoked at least a half a pack of camel's a day but there was a smile on his face around Luke always.

  During that little space after him and the girl broke up, Calum and Luke were always hanging out. Luke had come to _him_ for advice with a broken heart and Calum thought it was ironic. But Luke has a new girl now. She's tall, brunette, warm, dark eyes and caramel skin.  
   
  (everything Calum is but he's not going to admit it out loud)

  Currently they're on Calum's couch with Duke in between them. He's grateful for that because he knows that if even smells Luke, inhales just a little bit of the barely-there cologne he wears, he'll never be able to take his hands off of the younger boy.

  He was wearing a t-shirt and basketball shorts looking comfy, while Calum was in something similar except he was wearing a tank top.

  Luke's phone beeped from the table and he reached to get it. Calum was too far away to see who it was from. He watched, though, as Luke's eyebrows knitted together as he read it.

  He stood up and typed out a response quickly before putting the phone in the pocket of his shorts. Calum quickly put his attention back on the TV before Luke could see him looking up at him.

  "Sorry to cut our hangout short but I need to go. Sierra, uh, wants me." Luke says awkwardly, running a hand through his hair.

  _I want you too but I guess that doesn't matter_

Calum pulls himself together and puts a smile on his face and nods. "Alright man, I'll see you." Luke smiles in return and walks away, showing himself out.

  The brunette thought it was funny how they went from calling each other "babe", "baby", "angel" to saying "man" and "mate".   
  
He sighed and pat Dukes head before getting up off the comfy couch seat. Making his way toward his liquor cabinet and grabbing one of his few bottle of Grey Goose, and a glass.

   Cal took the bottle with him back to the couch and continued watching The Office. It was just a good night to get drunk and watch the office.

  After about 5 minutes he got a little bored. The grey goose was making his stomach warm and he knew his cheeks were a little flushed. He grabbed his phone and went through the downloads on his phone.

  He goes all the way back to the first popular songs that he downloaded onto his phone. The first couple ep's we're pretty good in his opinion, though the other boys cringed when they heard any of them.

  The song "If You Don't Know" began playing. He remembers the writing process of that song. It was so fucking fresh after their breakup. Calum remembers how his heart felt like it had chains wrapped to it, some unknown force constantly pulling him down.

  He sat and just wrote all night. Pen never leaving paper. His best lyrics have been created because of Luke.

*

  It was a few hours later. Calum basically had the whole bottle of Grey Goose on a basically empty stomach. The office was still on, he wasn't even sure what season it was anymore. But he felt okay.

  He didn't feel like he was too drunk, but he was getting there. The brunette came to the decision he was going to stop for the night because it was nearing 10 o clock and the four boys had an interview the next morning.

  Picking his phone up from the table, he called Michael.

  "Hello?" He heard from the other line.

  "Michael! Hey buddy, how's it going?" Calum slurred into the line with a smile on his face. He loved to hear his best friends voice.

  "It's going fine...Calum are you drunk?" Michael asked.

  "Drunk? Nahhh mate, not me." Calum hiccups at that time and tries to cover his mouth in time, but fails.

  Michael sighs and rubs a hand over his face, "Okay I'm going to call someone to go check on you so you don't do anything reckless. I would but I'm with Crystal right now."

  "Stupid girlfriends. I hate girls. Except Crystal, she's nice." Calum says grinning again, but hiccups, "and I can't do anything reckless in my own house, Michael."

  "Oh believe me, we know you'll find a way." Michael states. "Ashton or Luke will be there soon."

  "Okay. Send Luke, he's sexy." Calum says laughing a little bit at his response.

  Michael just didn't respond to that. He muttered a "see you soon" and hung up. Calum wasn't problematic at all, probably the least one out of all of them. He was always very calm and collected.

  But when it came to Luke that all went out the window. Anyone who had ever been in the same room as Luke and Calum could tell. He so different with Luke. So gentle and caring and _loving._

With everyone else he's funny, makes jokes and all that. Shares his intellect on conversations here and there but he's never like he is with Luke. He loves Michael and Ashton but with Luke there's an exception.

  And combining drunk Calum with Luke could either be a disaster, or a miracle depending on how you look at it.

  Michael hesitated when he sent Luke...but had a gut feeling things would work out okay.

  The thing Calum didn't understand was why he still had feelings when it seemed like Luke had moved on. Calum was the one who broke things off with him in the first place and his heart fell in pieces from there.

  He kind of just sat there on the couch for a bit. After a while he hooked his phone up to the surround sound speakers in his house.

  He say outside where there were more speakers hooked up. There wasn't a lot of furniture out there, just a couple chairs and a table and a balcony a long way from the bottom.

  Pressing shuffle on his music, he listened closely and intently to the music. Bobbing his head a long while sitting in an outside chair that rocked.

  The song was good but he skipped it anyway knowing what song he really wanted to listen to.

  _"Oh oh oh oh oh..."_

He got up and walked to the balcony, stepping up onto it and swaying as he looked down at all the lights. The cool night breeze passed through him and he felt it deep in his bones.

  All these lights, this beautiful view. It didn't fucking matter. Nothing mattered anymore and he felt that.

  _"Tonight we're fading fast "_

  Calum leaned forward a bit and got a little frightened at the edge. His vision was blurred and the lights all faded together until he swayed forward...ready to tumble down, down, down.

  But he didn't. A hand was wrapping around his waist and pulling him backward onto the balcony floor and he realized he was _crying._

"Calum what the fuck is wrong with you?!" Was being screamed into his face as he was hugged so tightly and heard gentle whimpers coming out of the man hugging him.

  "I thought I was going to lose you forever. You fucking idiot don't even try that shit again, okay?" He gripped Calum's jaw in his hands and his thumb traced his cheek softly.

  The brunette stared into beautiful blue eyes. Ones that make the whole world light up and turned to color when Calum was feeling only grayscale. The eyes that Calum fell in love with when he was just 15 years old and couldn't tell you what love is.

  But he knew, God he knew.

  Love was listening to that giggle when a stupid joke was made. Love was listening to him sing in the shower. Love was holding hands and cuddling when it was cold. Love was what he gave up for a band.

  Calum couldn't stop himself. He surged forward and pushed his lips onto Luke's. He gripped his face and felt tears stream down his own as his ears still rung.  Calum _knew_ what love was. _Love is Luke_.

  "Calum," Luke said breathlessly pulling away.

  Calum kept his face close to Luke's, his eyes remaining shut as he breathed in and out through his mouth.

  Doe brown eyes opened wide and scared. They were searching Luke's cerulean eyes, grasping at straws straws that gave him any clue as to what Luke actually wanted to do.

  The blonde stroked Calum's cheek bone and nipped at Calum's lip. His other hand travelled down Calum's side and around his waist to rest on his lower back, pushing his lower half even closer.

  "Please," Calum moaned, their mouths sliding together as the brunette backwards.

  After running into tables and walls, they found Calum's bedroom and clothes flew off. They separated and Calum slipped Luke's shirt off and his own before reconnecting their lips again.

  They slid their own shorts down while kissing and Luke was thrown on the bed. He landed with a content sigh and a small giggle. Calum crawled up him and and began sucking at his neck.

  Calum went all the way down until he was at rubbing his nose against Luke's boxers. He inhaled and a shiver went down his spine as he sucked Luke's tip through the fabric.

  Later in the night, when Luke thrusted in he felt like he was on cloud nine. He hadn't felt this in 3 years and he missed it. Him and Luke just fit so good together. The boys are so sexually compatible and everything between them just works.

  The blonde thrusts in so slow and deep causing Calum to clench around him. Calum wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck and began kissing him.  
   
  "You know what I realized Luke?" Calum asked, panting. Luke makes a humming noise in response.

  "Nothing fucking matters. It doesn't matter if we sell out arenas, or-or get #1 on the billboard charts. None of these achievements mean shit in my mind if I don't have you. None of it- ah, none of it means a tiny little particle in my universe _filled_ with you." He groaned as he saw Luke's face heat up and his teeth grit.

  However, the brunette just went on. "Letting you go was like letting go of a balloon and watching it float up in the air. Watching it slowly leaving me but still feeling the grip in my hand."

  "Letting go of you felt like somebody gentle caressing my heart, and then squeezing it and shattering it seconds after." Calum whined as Luke snapped his hips and then grabbed both his hands, pinning them above his head.

  The blonde was beyond pissed now, his eyebrows furrowed in determination. His thrusts were pushing Calum up the bed they were so powerful. "You think I fucking _wanted_ you to let me go? God, Cal. I was in _love_ with you. I was willing to quit the goddamn band for _you,_ for _us._ "

  All Calum could focus on was the word "was."

  _I was in love with you._  
_Was_

As in _not anymore._

  "But it was your idea. You broke up with _me._ Everything I fucking saw and heard after that was _you._ Everything I dreamt was _you._ You were always there no matter how fucking hard I tried to let you go. You don't get to say you hurt when you're the one who broke _me."_

Tears pricked at Calum's eyes and he pulled Luke down. He locked their lips and felt the saltiness of his own tears combined with Luke's addicting taste.

  They finished and laid together afterward. Neither of them saying anything else, but the apologies could be felt in the air, though none were ever muttered.

  Calum fell asleep with his head buried in Luke's strong chest and his arms wrapped tightly around his middle....almost as if he would be gone if he even thought about losing his grip.

  Luke kissed his forehead and wrapped himself, literally and figuratively, around Calum Hood for the last time

*

  When Calum woke up, he sighed and ran a hand over his face. He turned over and felt the mattress. It was cold to the touch, almost taunting him.

  He sat up in the bed and looked to the floor. His shorts and socks were there and everything else gone. Including the clothes Luke had work to his house the night before. Including the shirt that Calum was wearing the night before.

  _and the shirt that I had that you always borrowed, when I woke it was gone, there was no tomorrow._

* * *

 


End file.
